


Unsurprising

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [14]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, artemis pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever surprised Artemis about Robin and Wally's relationship...Until something did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsurprising

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in almost five years so please be nice. Who doesn't love the idea of the Batfam as Vampires? Dick is 14 and Wally is 16 by the end of this.

     There’s a lot of things that Artemis doesn’t know about Robin, considering she was the newest addition to the team and that Robin was the son of Batman, Mr. Secret himself. So no, she didn’t know his secret i.d, but no one else on the team did either, well, with the exception of Wally. But that wasn’t really surprising at all considering how close the Boy Wonder and the ginger speedster were. After all, they had known each other years before the team had been formed and had been best friends since they met about three and a half years ago so Aqualad told her. So there was basically nothing about their relationship that surprised Artemis anymore after being on the team for almost a year.

     She has to admit that she had been slightly surprised the first night she had spent at the cave when she had gotten out of bed around 3:30 am for a bit of a late night snack and had found Robin and Wally in the living room watching some action movie on the large flat screen. Both boys were in their pajamas but Robin’s signature shades were lying on the floor by the couch instead of on his face to protect his identity. However, this didn’t mean that the archer could see the boys face, no that was well hidden by the fact that the Boy Wonder was laying on top of Wally with his head buried into the speedster’s neck. Artemis could see a slight motion in the black haired head from her hiding spot in the hallway as the younger boy nuzzled the redhead. Wally didn’t seem to mind either, in fact, the ginger was carding his fingers through Robin’s ebony hair as he continued to watch the movie was an almost blissful look on his face.

     Having seen enough and feeling as though she was intruding, Artemis turned and tiptoed back to her room, her late night snack completely forgotten as she climbed back into her bed, reevaluating in her head how close she had originally thought the best friends were.

     After that initial encounter, nothing about those boys relationship surprised her.

     When she had first seen Wally exit his room late one night and walk across the hall to Robin’s and enter the code before entering without a second thought she hadn’t even blinked. Nor did she when she saw both boys exit Robin’s room with smiles on their faces as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen where the Boy Wonder (who never cooked for anyone) made the ginger a very large breakfast and stared at him lovingly as the speedster devoured it.

     The green-clad archer didn’t even raise an eyebrow when she walked in on Robin and Kid Flash having a tickle fight in the gym, rolling around on the soft blue mats where the younger of the two was definitely winning the fight. She simply told them about the mission briefing they were having in 10 minutes and returned to what she had been doing.

     Hell, the blond had practically rolled her eyes when a few months later she heard the very loud moans coming from the youngest member of their team’s room as she walked past, noting that the moans very clearly belonged to a certain speedster. And she _did_ roll her eyes the next morning when she saw the large dark splotch of skin on Wally’s neck and a very chipper looking Robin at breakfast the next morning. When Wally glanced at her over their pancakes she simply stated,

     “So Boy Wonder has a thing for biting, kinky.” before she stuffed the rest of her pancake in her mouth as Wally and Robin’s eyes widened and they glanced at each other with a blush . She smiled and went off to train.

     None of this stuff surprised Artemis at all, not the many kisses she caught them sharing in the hallways or the longing and loving looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Not even the way Robin seemed to slowly deteriorate in the times when Kid Flash was off doing speedy things with his uncle for sometimes weeks at a time. The dark haired boy would would lose his energy and get more and more irritable as the days without the irritating ginger progressed. Then, as soon as Wally returned he would drag the Boy Wonder up to his bedroom where they would stay for about an hour before emerging with a much happier Robin and a grinning speedster with a new hickey on his neck. After times like those, the younger of the two always seemed especially clingy.

     These things, that would probably surprise most people, didn’t even phase Artemis. They didn’t seem to phase the rest of the team either. Either they had gotten used to it before Artemis had joined the team (which was likely) or they didn’t notice, which seems very unlikely considering how observant Zatanna, M’gann and Kaldur were, and the fact that there was no way Conner could have not been hearing the moans that escape the boys’ rooms on a regular basis.

     All of this typical behavior between the pair of best friends (and more as Artemis knew) continued to be utterly unsurprising until one mission that went wrong.

* * *

     It was supposed to be a very simple mission. Get in, scope out the place, get out. Simple. Except for the part where the bad guys had known they were coming and had ambushed them right out of the gate.

     The team was immediately overwhelmed (yes Robin, _Over_ whelmed) and struggled to retreat to the safety of the bioship. In fact, it wouldn’t have even been possible had the bumbling Boy Idiot not risked himself to hack the weapon mainframe and program all of the energy guns to explode. That gave the team the time and cover they needed to get back to the bioship. Well, most of the team, considering that when Robin jumped into the ship a few moments behind everyone else he collapsed instantly, a deep gash in his side beginning to bleed out on the floor.

     Wally was by his side in an instant, applying pressure to the wound and analyzing it carefully. He seemed to had come to a decision as he ripped his cowl off in an instant and pulled at the collar of his suit until it gave way, exposing his neck. He pulled the smaller boy into his lap and shoved the dark haired boy’s head into the point where his neck met his shoulder, whispering frantically to him,

     “Rob it’s already been too long and you’re bleeding out. Just do it!”

     And that’s when it happened, that’s when Wally and Robin finally did something that had Artemis’s jaw dropping to the ground.

     Robin, small, funny, and caring Robin opened his mouth and revealed a set of very sharp looking fangs that had definitely not been there before, leaned further into Wally’s neck and bit down into the ginger’s throat.

     Wally’s face contorted in pain for a brief moment at the initial pain of the bite before his facial features relaxed and he pulled the younger boy’s head closer to him, carding fingers gently through ebony hair as the Boy Wonder gulped down mouthfuls of the speedster’s blood.

     At this point Robin had also wrapped his arms around the freckled teen when Wally finally glanced over at the blond archer who still looked like she was attempting to catch flies with her mouth.

     “So umm… Rob’s kind of a vampire…” he said with a small laugh.

     Artemis closed her mouth and turned to see that the rest of the team seemed completely unsurprised by the sudden turn of events. That’s when it dawned on her. They already knew. The rest of the team already knew that Robin was a vampire and had said nothing to her. That’s why nothing had ever seemed to bother them, they already knew. And all those hickies she’d seen littering Wally’s neck for a few hours before they healed. Those were from Robin, feeding off of him.

     At this point Robin had release Wally and was now sitting next to him and leaning heavily against the speedster on the floor of the bioship, panting a bit heavily as the gaping wound in his side began to knit itself together in much the same was as the two puncture marks in the redhead’s neck closed themselves.

     Robin looked slightly embarrassed as he rubbed his side tenderly,

     “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag huh?” Wally chuckled a bit before adding,

     “More like the bat’s out of the belfry.” Both boys laughed as the Boy Vampire fist bumped the older boy.

     “Ha! Nice one dude!” Artemis wasn’t as amused.

     “So, that time I saw you guys watching a movie super late,on my first night in the cave, I saw Robin nuzzling your neck, he was…” the blond trailed off,

      “-having dinner?” Wally supplied with a small chuckle that earned him an elbow in the ribs from the ebony haired boy. “Wait, you saw us that night?” Wally asked as he connected the thoughts in his mind.

     “Yeah, but I saw your face Wally! You were not in pain at all! Hell, you were stroking his hair! How much damage has he done to you that you’d willingly put yourself in that position?” Artemis all but yelled. Wally just looked confused.

     “He hasn’t caused any damage, and it doesn’t hurt. Well, maybe a bit at first but I’ve grown used to it after almost three years of it. It can actually be quite enjoyable sometimes.”  The ginger finished with a wag of his eyebrows which only earned him another elbow in the ribs from the boy leaning on him.

     That definitely set Artemis off, sending her into protective friend mode almost immediately.

    “THREE YEARS? He’s been doing this to you for three years? How could you Robin? I thought Wally was your best friend? How could you brainwash him into letting you use him like this? Do vampires not have morals? Is that why you betrayed his trust? I thought you loved him!” The smaller boy’s light smile quickly turned into a scowl as he moved to get up to confront the archer, but the freckled teen held him back.

     “I do love him! More than anything!” the brunette practically growled.

     “Then why would you do this to him?” The blond now turned to Wally, “How could you let him use you for so long?” The redhead in question was now glaring in earnest at the archer who was accusing his friend.

     “Because I love him if you really need to know! He’s not using me! You have no authority to judge us when you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

     “But he’s hurting you Wally! And you four!” Artemis turned to the rest of the team who had been staying quiet and uninvolved in the quarrel between the three. “You guys just let it happen? Knowing that this monster was hurting Wally?” Now Robin was the one holding back the speedster who was literally vibrating with anger.

     “Artemis, you are misinformed. You do not have the full story of Kid Flash’s and Robin’s relationship.” The dark skinned leader spoke calmly for the first time. “I assure you we reacted much the same way when we first found out, though I can not speak for Zatanna, as I do not know how she found out, " Zatanna shrugged from her seat,

     "I suspected and just asked my second week here. It wasn't really a secret." Kaldur sighed and turned back to the archer, continuing,

     " - but perhaps it would be best if Robin and Wally explained the situation themselves.” Taking a deep breath, Artemis turned slowly back to the two boys who were still clutching each other on the floor and put her hands on her hips, looking at them expectantly.

     “Well, I’m waiting” The two exchanged a brief look before Wally sighed.

     “Robin couldn’t hurt me even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t, I assure you.” Said ebony haired boy nodded in agreement.

     “And why exactly is that Baywatch?”

     “Because Wally is my mate.” Robin said simply. “He is everything to me, without him I’m nothing.” This statement had the redhead nodding in agreement in turn.

     “And vice versa, I give him my blood because it’s what keeps him healthy and alive. I give him my blood because it makes it so he doesn’t have to suffer like so many others of his kind have to. I feed him because I enjoy it, I enjoy knowing that I can do something to help him. I love him and he feels the same. I trust him with my life just as much as he trusts me with his. We love each other and if you can’t accept that fact then I don’t think that this team is the right place for you.” Wally finished, giving Robin’s hand a tight squeeze.

     Artemis looked between the two boys and her eyes widened. She could see the love that had always failed to surprise her over the past year. She sighed before smiling lightly.

     “Fine, but if I ever hear that you’ve hurt him I will make a special wooden arrow just for you, and I promise I won’t miss.” She looked threateningly at the younger male. “And that goes for you too Kid Moron, a wooden arrow would be just as effective on you.” Both boys gulped and nodded as Artemis turned to exit the bioship that had just landed back in Mount Justice. But just before she took the last step off the ship she turned to the two boys one last time,

     “Also, keep the moaning down, if I can hear it all the way from my room can you imagine how much you guys are traumatizing poor Conner? He has super hearing you know.”

     After having the satisfaction of seeing both boys turn beet red, the archer finally exited the bioship, grinning when she heard a slight cackle from the Boy Wonder.

     “You are pretty loud KF.” And from the sounds of it, that earned the bird a jab in the ribs from his speedster.

     “Dick.” That earned Wally the same treatment.

* * *

     Artemis sighed as she collapsed on her bed, everything was still very overwhelming. She made a mental note to ask Robin more about what it meant to be a vampire and how exactly everything worked. But for now she just lay thinking about how if there was ever one thing that was the most unsurprising about the relationship between the team’s resident Ninja and Speedster duo, it was how much they loved each other.

     No, that wasn’t really surprising at all.


End file.
